


Chance Meeting

by syac



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), M/M, Not Beta Read, Parallel: if no petrification, Random OC clinging onto Tsukasa, TKS - Party, TKSTsukasaandUSAShipsMonth, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, Tsukasa Month 2020, can be read as TsuSen or SenTsu, slight light novel spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syac/pseuds/syac
Summary: Tsukasa wants the vulture off his arm. To his surprise, only one person noticed his discomfort. AU.A short drabble written for week 1 of Tsukasa Month event from TKS. Theme is Game Night/Party.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu & Shishiou Tsukasa, Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67
Collections: TKS Tsukasa Ship Month & USA Ship Month - August 2020





	Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written for week 1 of Tsukasa Month event from TKS. Theme is Game Night/Party.
> 
> **Note:** Some of Tsukasa’s thoughts are slightly based on the 2nd novel. Note that this is also a parallel scenario of ‘if the petrification never happened’, then how would Tsukasa and Senku meet? Can be interpreted as either TsuSen or SenTsu.
> 
> This is purely a work of fiction and does not imitate nor reflect on any real-life story. Neither does it depict on the fictional character’s true personality properly. This fic has not been beta-read. BEWARE of tenses.
> 
> **Warning:** Don't like or understand or if you ignored the warning tags? Don't READ.

"Excuse me Miss, but I have somewhere else I need to be." Tsukasa tried to shake those red, claw-like nails off his arm. The Strongest High School Primate is currently at a business gathering party. Due to the fact that the long-haired male had starred in some photoshoot, he was invited to the premier showcase of the branded clothes-line. 

Honestly, it was mostly networking for the entertainment industry. Yet for Tsukasa, he only attended the party due to the hefty sum of getting paid. Any payment goes directly for his little sister... and this one wasn't a small amount.

While he expected that _sometimes_ some people would love to flock over to him, it was always exhausting to get away from the more of the aggressive sort. Take this lady in red for example. She's been hanging around the high schooler since the start of the party and eventually wormed her way to wrap her arms around her prey.

Tsukasa doesn't like the heavily potent perfume she's wearing or how she covers her face with heavy make-up. Or even the nerve of her where she pushes her obviously fake cleavage against his arm. The long-haired male just wants to get away from her. _Ugh._

But no, he has to stay at that place until they announced the more 'famous' people for having taken part in the photoshoot. And he was one of them. The taller man glanced around, hoping something or someone could help him. He then chuckled bitterly when a familiar realisation hit him again once more.

The entertainment industry is a dog eat dog world out there. People striving for the top step on others, people from above have to be mindful of those who name themselves as allies to them. Tsukasa prefers to be with genuine, blunt people; where he doesn't have to worry about back-stabbing crowds or worry about his own image. Yet he endures all this for the sake of his little sister.

He's brought back to reality as the red lady with her claws dig sharply into his sleeves. He nearly hisses at the pain and was about to shake her off violently away until a voice popped up between them, "-There you are!"

Amber eyes flickered to the voice, and saw a short man with... green-tipped white, spiky hair that shoot up to the skies. Tsukasa swallowed at the sight of that bizarre hairstyle while the man just picked his own ear, "The show's going to start in a few minutes, it's time to go!" 

The red lady, who dug her sharp claws deep around Tsukasa's arm, glared at the intruder, "Hey _boy!_ Don't you realise we're busy here!? _Shoo!_ "

"Does it look like I'm talking to you, lady?" The shorter man in dark navy blew away the stuff he picked from his ear, unconcerned by the woman's rude demeanour. Crimson eyes glanced over to meet Tsukasa's blinking ones. "I'm talking to this dude here." The spiky haired male then grabbed onto Tsukasa's other arm and pulls gently, "Unless you want to be the laughing stock of the show, you don't want to be late."

"You-!" The red woman's face grew thunderous and feral. Yet Tsukasa took chance of this opportunity to shake her away. "Sorry Miss, but duty calls." The strongest high school primate gave a fake smile as he forcibly removed himself and waved back as he left.

Tsukasa let the shorter man guide him to a quieter area as they came to a stop near some window curtains. The spiky-haired man let go of his arm and glanced over at him, "Well, the show starts soon. Later."

"Wait!" Tsukasa quickly grasp that smaller wrist. "You...why did you?"

"Isn't it obvious? I told you your show starts in a few minutes."

"Just like _that?_ "

" _Just_ like that." Red eyes bored into Tsukasa's incredulous expression. But then the shorter man smirked. "Well, that, and also I don't need you to slow the show down." Crimson eyes smiled over at another blonde woman nearby, who gave him a wave back as soon as their eyes met. Tsukasa glances over at who the man was looking at and discovered it was the famous Diva Lillian Weinberg. That's right... she was invited to this show too.

Tsukasa glanced back at the shorter man, "You are...?"

"Hmm?" The man blinked back at the taller male before grinning. "Well, the chaperone of that lady for tonight. Originally it was meant to be my old man, but since he oh-so-conveniently hurt his back... so, here I am."

"Oh...I see..." Tsukasa replied as he covered his face with a hand after listening to the man’s explanation. And then shook his demeanour because that wasn’t what he had meant, "No, I meant... your name..."

"Ah?" The shorter male blinked before thinking how to reply. He then smirked at Tsukasa, "Ishigami Senku. Not that you'll ever see me again, The World's Strongest High School Primate."

"Eh?" Tsukasa was about to say more but his name got called by the announcer. Senku took this cue to leave and waved back, "Later!"

Tsukasa wanted to chase down after the spiky-haired man, but his name got called out again. He had no choice but to go up on stage. Along the way, the shorter man had occupied his thoughts. Nobody has ever reached out a helping hand to him. _Nobody._

If possible, he wants to thank the very first person that has helped him. ...And, it would be great if they could end up being as acquaintances to friends. _Ishigami Senku._

On stage, Tsukasa looked around and down at the audience. The vibrant colour of those green-tip white spikes gained Tsukasa's attention immediately. Senku was seen giving a grin beside Lillian Weinberg who smiled back, as if they're having their own little secret or something.

Something is burning inside Tsukasa's heart. He would prefer more if that grin was directed at him. He wanted to be friends with Ishigami Senku. No, probably something _more_. The strongest high school primate smiled at the audience, though his focus is mainly on Senku. "Thank you all for being here today. I am Shishiou Tsukasa, also a model for this fashion brand." Tsukasa smiled at Senku among the crowd, "Nice to meet you."

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Afterword: This was meant to be a short drabble… but it grew longer than intended XD  
> So yeah, the theme was Game Night or Party, I chose the latter. I like thinking scenarios of how the Tsukasa and Senku would meet if they never got petrified. Tsukasa continues to grow dark if he never met Senku and I’d love him to meet the Leek whenever possible. Of course, them ending up being together is just my wishful thinking. Hope you’ve enjoyed this drabble.
> 
> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome!  
> We have lots of events scheduled, RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!  
> [Click here to join us!](https://discord.gg/YthU6XY)


End file.
